Amor y Venganza
by Dearest-chan 2.0
Summary: UA-InuYasha, un hombre traicionado por el amor de su vida, está obligado a contraer matrimonio si no quiere perder toda su fortuna. Así es como recurre a Kagome, una amiga de antaño y hermana de la mujer que lo engañó. A partir de ese acto, un sin fin de líos y enredos unirá de por vida a nuestros protagonistas. Pero, ¿quién saldrá vencedor... El amor o la venganza? CAPÍTULO3-UP!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

El Encuentro

Cuando el atestado salón enmudeció repentinamente y todas las miradas llenas de ovación se dirigieron hacia el lugar por donde Kagome venía entrando, ella supo de inmediato que aquella reacción no era por su llegada. Saberlo era fácil, ese tipo de miradas al borde de la idolatría no podían ser más que para la hermosa mujer que venía tras ella abanicándose con ese aire elegante y distinguido que tanto la caracterizaban.

Esa mujer que todo el mundo Londinense parecía adorar hasta el borde de lo exasperante.

Esa mujer, era su hermana mayor Kikyo y por la cual Kagome sentía una profunda repulsión.

Pensar así de un hermano no era muy hermanable que digamos, pero Kagome no podía evitarlo y se sentía terrible por ello, porque jamás en su corta vida había sentido tanta aversión por una persona. Lamentablemente y para todos los contertulios, Kagome conocía a una Kikyo que nadie nunca vería. Era una faceta oscura. Una Kikyo maquiavélica, arribista y codiciosa que se ocultaba bajo capas y capas de ostentosa ropa, joyas lujosas, perfumes embriagadores y un bello rostro.

Kagome había tratado de desenmascararla muchísimas veces, infinitas diría. Pero Kikyo tenía una especie de ángel negro que parecía salvarla en los momentos menos pensados y su poder de convencimiento era tan sorprendente que todo lo que ella pudiera decir en su contra quedaba relegado al olvido con una de sus despampanantes sonrisas y si así no sucedía, la muy malvada se encargaba de que la pobre de Kagome quedara con la fea imagen de una hermana envidiosa y amargada que jamás de los jamases podría compararse con la inigualable de Kikyo.

Y por supuesto que no había comparación alguna, pensó Kagome con sorna, mientras se alejaba del espantoso espectáculo de ver a los presentes deshacerse en halagos hacia la fastidiosa mujer. Kagome casi tropieza entre la multitud que comenzaba a abarrotarse alrededor de su hermana. Como pudo, salió del tumulto, tuvo que moverse con agilidad para no perder uno de sus finos zapatos. Se acercó a la elegante mesa de los bebestibles y tomó una copa de ponche, la que sorbió de manera poco decorosa. Con la copa aún en su boca Kagome se dedicó a observar a su "querida" hermana mayor.

Está bien, lo admitía, entre ella y la belleza de Kikyo no había punto de comparación alguno. Y era verdad, porque si se hacía un examen físico reprobaba con creces, en comparación con Kikyo o cualquiera de las mujeres que allí se encontraban, Kagome era de todo menos una dama elegante. Tenía un cuerpo delgado pero sin gracia, un cabello oscuro lo suficientemente rebelde para no mantenerse firme en peinado alguno y unas piernas tan largas que nunca había aprendido a manejar, por ende era malísima para cualquier cosa vinculada a moverse con gracia. El otro problema radicaba en algo más interno. Tenía una esencia impetuosa y desafiante poco adecuada para una "dama" como ella. Kagome carecía de la paciencia para sentarse a bordar o salir a dar un paseo a la arboleda, riendo tontamente y caminando a paso de tortuga. Así que cuando miraba a su hermana le llegaba una dolorosa bofetada a su orgullo femenino pues, sentía más que nunca que toda ella no cuadraba en ese mundo.

Cuando alguien miraba a Kikyo era arrastrado por una belleza arrebatadora, un rostro de diosa y un andar tan sofisticado que todo a su alrededor parecían enmudecer con su sola presencia. Su cabello era liso y lustroso, y era tan alta y voluptuosa que su figura era lo suficientemente despampanante como para enloquecer a cualquier hombre. Y ahí estaba el inicio de todo, el momento en que Kagome comenzó a aborrecer a su hermana fue cuando enloqueció a un hombre, no a un hombre cualquiera. Era el hombre que ella siempre había amado… desde pequeña.

Sí cerraba los ojos su mente se llenaba de hermosos recuerdos de antaño, cuando lo vio por primera vez.

XXXXX

_.-Hija, te presento a InuYasha, es el hijo de Izayoi, la cocinera. Desde hoy será un empleado más de esta casa y trabajará en las caballerizas. También tomará las lecciones contigo y…-._

Kagome tenía 8 años en aquel momento y saboreaba con nostalgia el recuerdo de ese pequeño arrogante de 12 años con ropa desgarbada y unos hermosos ojos dorados que no se había dignado a besarle la mano a ella, la dama de la casa. Ahora que memoraba aquellos tiempos, reconocía el que comienzo de la amistad con InuYasha había sido pésimo y se habían llevado terriblemente mal por bastante tiempo. Constantemente se la pasaban discutiendo por cualquier infantilidad y todo terminaba en empujones, tirones de pelo y ella llorando en un rincón. Pero su padre le había enseñado el amor al prójimo independiente de su clase social, una enseñanza que atesoraba desde el fondo de su corazón porque sin ella se habría perdido de conocer a gente maravillosa. Por eso, jamás (a pesar de las peleas) fue irrespetuosa o displicente con InuYasha. Algo que con el tiempo él aprendió a valorar y respetar, hasta entablar una verdadera amistad.

Cuando tenía catorce años se había enamorado por completo de InuYasha. Cada vez que lo veía, se le paraba el corazón y se le salía por la boca. Sentía que se le acababa el aire y que desfallecería, era igualito, igualito a las cosas descritas en esas novelas cursis de Sango. Por lo que ponerle nombre a sus sentimientos fue bastante fácil. Lamentablemente para ella, ese sentimiento llamado amor no era algo correspondido ya que InuYasha siempre la vio como una hermanita pequeña a la que había que proteger. No lo culpaba por eso, ella jamás tuvo el valor de demostrar sus sentimientos, nunca se confesó y siempre actuó como si su vida privada no le importara.

Cuando Kagome partió a Londres a una casa de estudios y buen comportamiento de las jovencitas en sociedad se juró a si misma que cuando regresara se confesaría. Y así, al mismo tiempo que ella hacía su ingreso en aquella academia, Kikyo salía de esta convertida en toda una dama casamentera lista para hacer su debut en los lujosos salones de la capital.

Kagome estuvo dos años internada en Londres y para cuando volvió a casa lo único que quería ver era a InuYasha y confesarse al fin. La estadía le había dado las agallas suficientes para armarse de valor y decir sus sentimientos, poco le importaba las etiquetas y estaba segura de que si se confesaba, InuYasha sería capaz de verla como más que una amiga de infancia. Mientras bajaba del carruaje y se dirigía corriendo a las caballerizas donde estaba segura de que lo encontraría. Imaginó su vida perfecta con InuYasha, no le importaba que él no tuviera dinero, su dote sería lo suficiente para mantenerlos a ambos en una casita de campo, bien lejos del ir y venir de la ciudad.

Cuando faltaba poco para llegar a los establos comenzó a caminar en puntillas para no meter ruido y sorprender a su amado. Pero la sorpresa se la llevó a ella. Porque allí sobre un gran fardo de paja yacía InuYasha completamente desnudo con una mujer encima de él moviéndose de una forma que ella jamás había visto en su vida. Guardó silencio y aún sin comprender a cabalidad de lo que estaba presenciando retrocedió, escondiéndose en unos arbustos que estaban por los alrededores. Y Allí se quedó, con el corazón martillando en las cienes y destrozado por dentro. Se mordió el labio para aguantar el sollozo que quiso escaparse al escuchar los quejidos de la que, ahora, reconocía como su hermana mayor. A la confidente que por cartas le había confesado sus sentimientos por InuYasha y el día que iba a llegar de vuelta a casa y del que nadie debía enterarse, puesto que quería sorprenderlos. Ella lo sabía todo y aun así, aun así…

Kagome no aguantó más la pena, se puso de pie de un brinco, con las manos empuñadas, tiritando como si tuviera frío. Quiso correr a su casa y refugiarse a desahogar toda su desilusión en su alcoba, pero el satín de su vestido se enredó en las ramas, delatando su presencia. Al instante los quejidos cesaron. Kagome sintió ganas de vomitar cuando vio a su hermana asomar su cabeza por sobre las tablas que los ocultaban. Ella la miraba con desdén y sonreía de manera de sarcástica…

.-Es solo un gato amor…-. Musitó con dulzura mientras miraba Kagome con una cara que la joven nunca podría describir, pero que rayaba en la maldad misma.

Entonces lo supo, Kagome supo que su hermana la había traicionado adrede. No le quedó ningún atisbo de duda, su cara lo decía todo. No esperó más y se echó a correr hasta su casa.

.-Kagome ya estás aquí… porque no avisaste…-. Alcanzó a decir su madre, pero Kagome pasó rauda por su lado con su flequillo cubriéndole el rostro. Así mismo subió las escaleras, sin responderle o girarse siquiera.

Cuando por fin se encontró en la soledad de su habitación se dio el tiempo de soltar toda la tristeza contenida. Se lanzó sobre la enorme cama de colcha de plumas y hundió la cara en uno de esos cojines horriblemente bordados que ella misma había confeccionado. Allí ahogó los sollozos de su dolor.

Kagome nunca supo cuánto lloró a aquella vez. Pero recuerda que estuvo como una semana encerrada en su alcoba, alegando que estaba enferma. En esa semana pasaron muchas, muchas cosas de las que ella se perdió. La primera es que Kikyo estaba a días de casarse con un hombre llamado Naraku, él era lo bastante adinerado para comprar todo Londres. Pero la noticia que la hizo salir de su alcoba no fue esa, sino la próxima partida de InuYasha, quién había sido reconocido como hijo ilegítimo de Inu-Taisho y ahora figuraba como un heredero más de aquel poderoso hombre. Si Naraku podía comprar todo Londres, entonces el viejo Inu-Taisho podía comprar toda Inglaterra, es decir, InuYasha era asquerosamente rico. Aquella noticia le provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Si bien estaba feliz por él, también sabía que el dinero le daba facultades a InuYasha, una de esas, casarse con la mujer que él quisiera. ¡¿Quién se rehusaría a casarse con el heredero más rico de todo Londres?! Por Dios, estaba segura que aunque InuYasha le faltara un ojo y tuviera una enorme joroba, sería el candidato perfecto de cualquier damita casamentera. Incluso ella misma era una de esas "damitas", ahora. Por lo que obtener la mano de Kikyo no sería ningún impedimento para él, ni siquiera Naraku era un problema, estaba segura de que con una buena suma de dinero el hombre olvidaría el desaire de ser plantado a días del altar.

Ponerse en la situación de su amado como cuñado, no era nada grato en absoluto, eso no hacía más que acrecentar su pena. Pero un sentimiento dentro de ella le decía que algo no andaba bien, InuYasha se iba mañana al alba para el encuentro con su padre, no tendría ya que haber pedido la mano de Kikyo… estaba segura de haber escuchado que su hermana se casaba la semana entrante. Todo era demasiado raro, nada calzaba. Con el transcurso del día sus dudas fueron incrementando y para la noche Kagome era un mar de incertidumbres. Para terminar con todo el enredo sólo había una opción, hablar directamente con el involucrado.

XXXXX

Era de madrugada cuando Kagome se atrevió a salir de cuarto. Se asomó sigilosa por la puerta que entreabrió con sumo cuidado y a pies descalzos se fue por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta la cocina. Era a las doce en punto, la hora en la que había concertado su cita con InuYasha a través de una reticente Kaede que no muy convencida le había informado esa misma tarde que el joven había accedido. Aún le quedaban unos minutos así que calentó un poco de leche y esperó, y esperó…

Pero InuYasha nunca apareció.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 6 de la madrugada Kagome comprendió que InuYasha no vendría, y lo que es peor ni siquiera había podido despedirse de él…

Después de eso la vida de Kagome cayó en un profundo abismo.

La larga espera de aquella madrugada no trajo más que una terrible pulmonía que casi la mata. Su cuerpo quedó muy débil y estuvo más de medio año en cama. En esos meses Kikyo contrajo matrimonio con ese tal Naraku y se fue de viaje a Francia junto a sus padres en el barco privado de su esposo. Kagome no culpó a su familia por dejarla sola en su recuperación. Los Higurashi nunca habían sido tan adinerados para darse el lujo de viajar fuera de Inglaterra. Ella misma, que aborrecía a Naraku, feliz se hubiera subido a ese barco, más su enfermedad se lo impidió. Pero, quién podría haber predicho que aquel mortal padecimiento, sería el que salvaría su vida. Porque el día en que los padres de Kagome pisaron ese barco, firmaron su sentencia muerte.

Por una carta de su hermana, Kagome se enteró a la semana de su partida que el barco de Naraku había naufragado, las causas de la tragedia no estaban muy claras y lo único que martillaba en su cabeza era el fallecimiento de sus padres, sus cuerpos ni siquiera habían podido ser encontrados. Kikyo le escribió que ella y su esposo con suerte habían logrado sobrevivir y que, gracias a Dios, se encontraban sanos y salvos. Kagome detestaba a su hermana, pero no le deseaba la muerte, por lo que la idea de saberla bien igualmente le alegró. Pensó con dolor que ahora su hermana era su única familia, no sería mejor olvidar lo pasado y seguir juntas. Estaba segura de que ese hubiera sido el último deseo de sus padres.

Pero Kagome no pudo haber estado más equivocada con su hermana.

Lo supo el día en Kikyo regresó junto con su esposo. Venía lujosamente vestida, llena de joyas y vestidos carísimos, en su rostro pálido no había ni un rastro de pena o tristeza, al contrario, sonreía Era esa sonrisa llena de altanería que siempre había detestado, al parecer aquel defecto se había acrecentado con el viaje. Pero Kagome no perdió la esperanza, a lo mejor Kikyo era de esas personas que lloran por dentro y aparentan estar como si nada. Detrás de ella entró Naraku que la ignoró por completo y paso por su lado sin mirarla siquiera, Kagome lo vio perderse en los pasillos que llegaban al despacho. No sabía por qué pero la sola presencia de ese hombre le producía terribles escalofríos.

.-Oh, hermanita… lo siento tanto…-. Dijo ella abstrayendo a la joven y las palabras salieron con tanto sarcasmo que Kagome sintió nauseas.

Vio cómo su hermana se acercaba hasta ella y la abrazarla fríamente. En ese acto Kagome pudo percibir toda la maldad que se ocultaba en Kikyo, ni siquiera fue capaz de devolverle el abrazo.

.- Pero no te preocupes, ya lo hemos arreglado todo…-. Musitó la despiadada mujer, aun manteniendo el abrazo no correspondido.

.-¿A qué te refieres…?-. Preguntó Kagome, alejándose de ella bruscamente, sintiendo que bajo sus pies se habría un horrible precipicio.

.- Bueno, no pensarás que te dejaríamos a la deriva….-. Dijo con fingida preocupación….- aún eres menor de edad para poder manejar tu parte de la herencia, así que Naraku asumió como tu tutor y adivina… ¡Te casas la otra semana! -.

.-¿Qu… qué dijiste?-. Pudo decir al fin, aún sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Estaba demasiado asustada para hacer o decir algo más.

.-Lo que escuchaste "her-ma-ni-ta"-. Tarareó con inusitada dulzura.- Jinenji… el amigo de nuestro padre se ofreció a mantenerte y bueno pues, no pensarás quedarte con nosotros, sería algo realmente incomodo…-.

.-Pero Jinenji… Jinenji es un viejo… por favor Kikyo no me hagas esto. Estoy por cumplir los diecisiete, un año más y seré mayor de edad, podré manejar mi herencia….-. Suplicó Kagome aferrándose al vestido de ella, cayendo de rodillas, con sus lágrimas goteando en aquel piso gastado. En qué momento el fallecimiento de sus padres había pasado a segundo plano. Pero Kagome no se rindió y estaba buscando algún atisbo de compasión en su hermana, rogando por una misericordia que jamás encontró. Al contrario, una trémula carcajada le hizo alzar el rostro empapado y entre lágrimas vio el verdadero ser de la que hasta ese momento consideró como su hermana.

.-No seas estúpida…-. Masculló Kikyo con todo el odio esculpido en su hermoso rostro.-Crees que sentiré compasión de alguien a quien aborrezco. Maldita, ojalá te hubieras subido en ese barco…-.

Kagome se tapó la boca ante tales palabras salidas de alguien de su misma sangre... Por qué…porqué… se preguntó. Su hermana pareció entender sus pensamientos.

.-Te preguntas por qué… cierto, ¿por qué tú querida hermana te está haciendo todo esto…?-. Murmuró con sarcasmo y sin preámbulo, exclamó:

.- Siempre fuiste su preferida... a pesar de todo lo que yo me esforzaba, siempre fuiste tú…-. Gritó histérica, desbordando toda la rabia contenida, seguramente por años. Empujó a Kagome que todavía se encontraba arrodillada ante ella. El movimiento fue tan brusco que la joven cayó de espaldas al suelo, intentó pararse, pero Kikyo la jaló del cabello para alzarle el rostro…- después me obligaron a casarme con ese horrible hombre para pagar sus deudas… me usaron como moneda de cambio…

Kagome vio el dolor en su rostro, por un momento… por instante sintió pena por ella. Kikyo pareció notarlo.

.-No me mires así, no sientas pena por mí… querida…-. Musitó ya más calmada y soltó el cabello magullado de Kagome.-Lo que a ti te espera no se compara con lo que me tocó vivir a mí. Mientras yo disfruto mi vida de lujos tu vivirás en una horrible casa de campo, aislada del mundo… el pobre anciano de Jinenji está en quiebra, lo más probable es que use tu dote y tu herencia para pagar sus deudas, así que no verás ni un penique…

.-Terminaste…-. Interrumpió Naraku, quién repentinamente apareció en el salón, tomó del brazo a Kikyo y observó a Kagome, una sonrisa maquiavélica fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

.-Sí amor… ya está todo claro…-. Murmuró irónicamente mientras se giraba, no sin antes darle una última mirada a la pobre de su hermana, quién aún se encontraba en Shock.

Kagome no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sentada allí en medio del salón sollozando como una niña pequeña, deseando con todo su ser que la puerta de entrada se abriera y sus padres aparecieran por el umbral, la mimaran como siempre y le dijeran que todo aquello no había sido más que una horrible pesadilla. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Los días transcurrieron como un horrible presagio, hasta que llegó su sentencia de matrimonio, el día en que su vida llegaba a su fin, porque antes prefería la muerte a ser tocada por ese viejo.

XXXXX

Kagome sintió que las lágrimas se abarrotaban en sus castañas pupilas al recordar aquellos terribles momentos en los que pensó en rendirse y no luchar más. Pero la vida había sido buena con ella y un milagro ocurrió el día en que contrajo matrimonio.

Jinenji era el anciano más bondadoso y noble que hubiera conocido. Una persona maravillosa, llena de calidez y humildad. Casarse con él no fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, pero fue mejor que quedarse junto a su hermana, de eso estaba segura y eso era algo que Kikyo no sabría jamás.

Y es verdad que Jinenji usó su dote y herencia para pagar sus deudas pero fue bajo el consentimiento de Kagome. Se enteró por él y su contador que el pobre hombre había sido estafado. Lo ayudó y juntos se fueron a vivir al campo en Yorkshire. Allí, Jinenji comenzó un pequeño negocio que poco a poco comenzó a prosperar, hasta convertirse en una de las industrias de telas y algodón más potente de toda Inglaterra. Y mientras la empresa de Jinenji crecía y crecía, Kagome aprendía más sobre telas, algodón, números, póker y ajedrez. Todas cosas incompatibles con los deberes de una dama. El anciano se preocupó de fomentar todos los caprichos poco éticos de Kagome. Todo lo que a ella quisiera ser o hacer, se le era permitido, no había restricciones por el solo hecho de ser mujer. Así que aquel calvario que Kagome pensó que vendría con su compromiso, nunca llegó y al contrario de lo que alguna vez pensó, junto a Jinenji tuvo una vida feliz y llena de libertades. Algo impensado para una dama en pleno siglo XVIII. Y lo más sorprendente de todo es que Jinenji jamás le tocó uno solo de sus cabellos.

Aquel matrimonio jamás fue consumado. Una verdad que Jinenji se llevó a la tumba el mismo día en que Kagome cumplió los 19 años. Ese mismo día la joven se enteró también, que el noble de Jinenji le había heredado absolutamente toda sus propiedades, negocios e industrias y había exigido explícitamente con un poder notarial que Kagome fuera la administradora de todos sus bienes, recalcando innumerables veces que su esposa tenía todas las facultades suficientes para hacerse cargo de sus negocios. Algo impensado en aquella época. Pero que Kagome asumió con valentía e incertidumbre. Para que no hubieran habladurías y más que nada porque no quería que Kikyo se enterara, Kagome llegó a un acuerdo con el contador de su esposo, para que este fuera el nombre y cara visible de las empresas Jinenji's. Así fue como Koga, un joven pero experto hombre de negocios asesoró y procuró de que Kagome se ocupara de la administración y el sólo ponía la firma como representante.

Sí, es cierto, la vida había sido demasiado benevolente con ella porque a pesar de todos los tragos amargos, aún estaba viva y era feliz. Tenía pocos amigos pero buenos y sinceros, dispuestos a apoyarla cuando los necesitara, y ella a su vez los apoyaría a ellos…

Sí, la vida era buena pensó mientras se servía un trago más de ponche. ¿Cuántos llevaba ya?, hacía rato que había perdido la cuenta y a decir verdad se sentía un poco achispada. Bah, pero a quién le importaba, tomar los tragos que quisiera era uno de los tantos beneficios de ser viuda. No tenía que preocuparse por andar siempre con una doncella o dama de compañía, ni mucho menos por tomarse un par de tragos de más. Pero ser viuda también traía ciertos problemas pequeños, pero molestos, como una piedra en el zapato.

Kagome al igual que Kikyo también tenía una pequeña corte de tarados vestidos de etiqueta que la seguían como perros falderos. No la seguían como a su hermana, buscando besar su mano sólo para sentirse importantes. Ellos buscaban a Kagome únicamente porque las viudas como ella podían brindar "algo" que ninguna de esas mujeres casamenteras pensaría siquiera en darles.

Una vida sexual sin compromisos. Pensarlo de esa manera sonaba bastante morboso, pero era una de las tantas realidades que se ocultaba tras elegancia y ostentosidad de los salones de Londres. Las mujeres viudas con o sin fortuna tendían a buscar amantes adinerados y complacientes para saciar sus apetitos íntimos, la mayoría de las veces postergado por sus machistas esposos que solo buscaban su placer propio. Era muy normal ver a jóvenes hombres, solteros y casados, visitar a viudas deseosas que se dejaban querer con unas cuantas joyas y placer. Kagome no estaba ni en contra ni a favor de aquello, de cierta forma podía ponerse en el lugar de esas pobres mujeres, la mayoría de las veces, obligadas a contraer matrimonios muy jóvenes, todo para pagar las deudas de sus padres. Pero Kagome era demasiado ingenua para pensar de como ese tipo de mujeres, era virgen y estaba segura de que moriría siéndolo, era demasiado peligroso enredarse con un hombre que podría echar al agua su mayor secreto de virtud intacta. Además, sabía que nunca se enamoraría, su único amor que jamás se dio por aludido, se encontraba a miles de millas de distancia en la capital de Japón, un amor no correspondido, que nunca le había enviado una carta después de aquella partida tan abrupta, estaba segura de que ni siquiera se acordaba de ella.

.-Ni siquiera pude decirte adiós…-. Musitó bien bajito sólo para ella, bajó la vista un rato y se quedó pegada en el piso, como si allí pudiera haber algo. Luego dio un profundo suspiro y alzó la vista con entusiasmo, no era momento de pensar en él. Ya habían pasado cinco años de su partida. InuYasha de seguro rehízo su vida, como ella debía seguir haciéndolo, salir adelante y vivir, por sus padres, por el bueno de Jinenji… por ella…

Se giró a la mesa, buscando esta vez un trago más estimulante, Brandy tal vez. Arrugó la nariz, molesta al no ver más que ponche.

.-Por qué siempre ponen estos tragos…son tan, tan…-. Reclamaba molesta mientras se servía una nueva copa del dulce licor y de la que tomó un gran sorbo.

.-Hostigantes…-.

Kagome se giró asustada al escuchar esa voz ronca y familiar concluir su frase. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al toparse de frente con una sonrisa burlona y aquellos hermosos ojos dorados que tanto había añorado volver a ver y que ahora la miraban con curiosidad.

CONTINUARÁ…

XXXXX

Pipipi… terminó el primer capítulo de mi fic que poco a poco comienza su trama. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Estoy muy entusiasmada con esto, así que nos leemos en el próximo episodio. Sus review son mi paga byebye…


	2. Capítulo II

Capitulo II

**Dos Desconocidos**

I.. Inu… InuYasha-. Musitó al fin con notable dificultad por la sorpresa de encontrarse de frente con la persona que ocupaba su corazón desde hace más de 10 años. Kagome rogó interiormente no haber salpicado al pobre hombre, puesto que casi escupió todo el licor en su cara y una minúscula gotita rozo su oreja.

.-Señorita Higurashi… Es gusto volver a verla después de tanto tiempo-. Murmuró él con impecable cortesía mientras se inclinaba y haciendo caso omiso a la sorpresa de Kagome tomó su mano y depositó un cortés beso en ella.

Kagome sintió que desvanecía al sentir el suave roce de sus labios por sobre la delicada tela de su guante. Vio como él se alzaba de nuevo frente a ella, con ese aire altanero e imponente que tanto le caracterizaban. Iba vestido de impecable negro y llevaba su largo cabello atado con una fina cinta del mismo color. Su mirada ámbar resaltaba en su riguroso y elegante traje oscuro. Sus ojos destilaban esa misma arrogancia y orgullo que había conocido años atrás. Sin embargo, ese brillo audaz de alguien con sueños y metas se había apagado. Ahora tenía una mirada agotada, de una persona que ha sufrido demasiadas penurias y aquel fulgor rojizo oculto en el fondo de sus pupilas era la ira desmesurada de una venganza pendiente. Kagome tenía una percepción impresionante, algo que su nana Kaede le nombraba como un "don" especial, así que aunque incluso aunque esta hubiera sido la primera vez que se conocieran con InuYasha su conclusión sobre él hubiera sido la misma… una persona dolida, una persona llena de odio y venganza.

Y aunque Kagome no entendiera del todo el origen de aquella ira, sí podía identificar al detonante, mejor dicho, a la DETONANTE. La misma persona que había arruinado su vida y que tristemente compartían la misma sangre;

Otra vez Kikyo…

Kagome sintió que viajaba tiempo atrás cuando ambos aún no conocían lo que el doloroso futuro les deparaba. No sabía muy bien que había pasado con InuYasha después de su marcha, pero no dudaba en que su hermana hubiera estado involucrada en su abrupta partida y posterior alejamiento por casi más de tres años. Al pensar en lo distantes que se habían vuelto y el rumbo tan distinto que habían tomado sus vidas, sintió que la pena la embargaba. Pero también sabía que debía volver en sí y asimilar la realidad a la que se enfrentaba ahora, un ahora en el que eran como dos desconocidos.

Lo miró fijamente por varios momentos, él esperaba una respuesta a su saludo, tenía que ser cortés ¿no?

.-Para mí también Señor… Señor Taisho, es un gusto volver a verle…-. Articuló, él la había llamado "Señorita Higurashi", no Kagome como solía hacerlo. Así que sintió que ella debía hacer lo mismo, aunque antes ya se le había escapado su nombre. Vio como una ligera sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su hermoso rostro varonil. Aquellas sonrisas las recordaba bien y le causaban indudable malestar ¡No te burles de mí, ya no soy una chiquilla!, pensó con rabia. Ya no podía empujarla al lodo, tirarle las trenzas o mofarse de ella porque no podía hacer una suma.

Un mayordomo pasó frente a ellos con una bandeja llena de trago para caballeros. InuYasha se giró sólo un poco y como si nada cogió dos pequeños vasos con un licor dorado.

.-Brandy, tal vez…-. Le dijo ofreciéndole el vaso, abstrayéndola de sus recuerdos.

Kagome solo atinó a asentir mientras lo recibía. Bebió casi de un sorbo todo el vaso, pero tuvo que refrenarse al sentir el escozor en su garganta, quiso toser pero aguantó estoicamente, un ligero sonrojo coloreo sus mejillas.

.-Me sorprende Señorita Higurashi… quién diría que siente adicción a los tragos fuertes…-. Musitó él con notable diversión al verla beber con tan poca cortesía.

Kagome sólo atino a hacer una mueca y encogerse de hombros.

.-Usted no me conoce Señor Taisho, yo siento adicción a muchas cosas…-.

_Oh mi Dios!_ Yo dije eso. Pensó Kagome con espanto y es que jamás había hablado así con un hombre, ahora que analizaba sus palabras parecían hasta una insinuación. Tonto InuYasha que cada vez que aparecía hacía aflorar en ella una personalidad que ni sabía que tenía.

A InuYasha casi se le arranca una carcajada. Esta Kagome distaba mucho de la pequeña tímida que había conocido años atrás y por primera vez, desde que la vio aparecer en el salón se dedicó a observarla con más dedicación.

Kagome había cambiado, ya no era la jovencita miedosa y llorona que recordaba. Tenía un aire elegante y rebelde, incluso subversivo. Había crecido también, no tan alta como el estándar de las damas, pero sí mucho más de lo que recordaba. Alzó la vista a su cabello que seguía sublevado desafiando a sus peinados, aquello le arranó una pequeña sonrisa, que se desvaneció casi al instante en el que bajó a sus ojos castaños, ojos que le recordaban a Kikyo. La maldita perra que lo había traicionado.

Como es que ella y Kagome podían ser hermanas, era algo que nunca había entendido. Eran tan opuestas como el _Yin_ y el _Yang_. Kagome la Luz y Kikyo la oscuridad. Kagome siempre había sido cálida, tierna y gentil, mientras que Kikyo era todo lo contrario. Algo que terriblemente no había notado y que destruyo su vida. Gracias a Dios, ahora podía notarlo.

Todavía podía memorar aquel funesto día en que conoció a Kikyo…

Se había enamorado de ella en el mismo momento que ella bajó de aquel carruaje. Su belleza, su gracia, su fingida nobleza, que él tan ciegamente creyó, fueron su pasaporte a la ruina.

Cuando supo que Kikyo estaba siendo obligada a casarse para pagar las deudas de sus padres, él se enteró de que era hijo ilegitimo de un conocido Conde, Lord Inu-Taisho, quien quería reconocerlo heredándole parte de su herencia y un nobiliario título cuando abdicara. A pesar del resentimiento que sentía hacía el hombre que abandonó a su madre cuando él apenas tenía meses de nacido, aceptó su invitación a su mansión y volverse un asqueroso Taisho, todo esto con la única finalidad de ser lo suficientemente rico para pedir la mano de Kikyo, pagar las deudas de sus padres y tenerla al fin como su esposa. Estaba tan seguro de que ella aceptaría, mejor dicho, estaba seguro que ella sería la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando supiera que sería salvada de las garras de Naraku por su amado.

Pero InuYasha no pudo estar más equivocado.

Aquella triste revelación vino cuando se juntó con Kikyo en los establos, como solían hacerlo para sus encuentros amorosos. Cuando le contó sus planes vio su mirada, como se trasformaba en una Kikyo que él jamás había visto.

La verdadera Kikyo.

Escuchó su risa burlesca, sus palabras llenas de odio y deferencia.

"_Por favor, no digas idioteces, aunque fueras el hombre más rico de todo Londres, jamás me casaría contigo. Por Dios, si solo eres un hijo bastardo que ahora será reconocido. Sería horrible para mi ser apuntada con el dedo por estar casada con un ilegitimo…"_

"_No seas estúpido querido, tú no eres más que un entretenimiento para mí, un juguete para pasar el rato y del que ya me estoy aburriendo..."_

Aquellas palabras quedaron grabadas en su corazón con el fuego de cólera, dañándolo para siempre. Supo que jamás podría volver a amar una mujer, podría desearlas, saborearlas, pero jamás podría volver a sentir aquella pasión y aquel sentimiento estremecedor llamado amor.

Y es así como esa misma noche partió a Taisho Residence para nunca más volver.

Después de eso muchas cosas pasaron, los negocios de su padre, una degenerativa enfermedad de su madre y distintas situaciones llamadas "destino" lo terminaron llevando a Asia, Japón. Allí estuvo por tres años, en los que encontraron un tratamiento para la extraña enfermedad de su madre. Era conocido como acupuntura y consistía en clavar agujas muy finitas en partes específicas del cuerpo humano. También aprendió de su cultura y lengua y al ser un hombre de confianza para los feudos amasó más dinero a las arcas de la familia. Creó un nuevo negocio donde el azúcar y la minería eran sus productos estrella. Para seguir expandiéndose su padre le instó a volver a Inglaterra para buscar más compradores y adeptos, algo a lo que se rehusó. No estaba preparado para volver a ver a Kikyo. Sin embargo, las cartas de su vuelta a Londres estaban echadas hace rato. Lo supo cuando su padre le dio la funesta noticia de que la única forma de heredar era a través de un vínculo sagrado, es decir:

Contraer matrimonio.

Una estúpida cláusula que venía con la herencia Taisho. Una exigencia impuesta por sus antecesores hace más de 100 años y que estaba sujeta a las arcas de la corona. Por ende, si no era cumplida, el apellido Taisho y todas sus riquezas volvían a estar en manos del rey y el gobernador hasta encontrar un nuevo Lord digno de llevar el título de Duque.

A decir verdad, ahora que él había amasado su propia mini fortuna, no encontraba tan importante perder aquella tonta herencia. Sin embargo, su padre se había reivindicado por completo, había pedido perdón por todo el daño causado y se había esforzado por suplir todas las penurias en las que él e Izayoi habían pasado. Se sentía mal por el viejo, el pobre hombre amaba su título, su residencia. Además, todo el encomiable esfuerzo que había hecho durante toda su vida iría a parar a la corona, en donde más de un zalamero burgués rogaría por obtener aquellas riquezas. Sentía rabia, no podía quedarse de manos cruzadas.

Pero tampoco quería contraer matrimonio.

Se sentía incapacitado de estar con una mujer para otra cosa que no fuera saciar sus apetitos sexuales, unirse a una de por vida sería una pesadilla. Sabía que los matrimonios por conveniencia eran comunes, nunca se involucraban sentimientos así que su corazón no saldría trasquilado. Sin embargo, un miedo horrible le estrujaba el cerebro al pensar en perder su libertad, en tener que concurrir a esos tediosos bailes de temporada y tener que comportarse como un caballero frente a aquella hipócrita sociedad inglesa. Pero todo se volvió un caos imparable cuando su padre dejó de respirar aquella mañana. Un repentino ataque cardiaco lo dejó tirado sobre la gran alfombra del salón.

Luego de eso, las malas noticias no tardaron en llegar, una tras otra, como una gran tormenta.

InuYasha tuvo que verse obligado a viajar a Londres a regularizar la situación, fue a la corte dónde el rey informó que si no se casaba en un plazo de 90 días, no sería reconocido dentro de la herencia Taisho y al no haber un heredero para el título todos los bienes de la familia pasarían a manos de Naraku. InuYasha sabía quién era, claro que sabía. El esposo de Kikyo y una sabandija rastrera. Todos lo conocían por su actuar lisonjero para con el rey. Así que en fin, el camino ya estaba hecho y por nada del mundo permitiría que Naraku se quedara con la fortuna de su padre.

Y a regañadientes allí estaba él, en medio de un opulento salón londinense repleto de damitas casamenteras buscando una a la cual cortejar sin mucho preámbulo, pedir su mano, casarse rápido y volver a Japón. Pero lo que esperaba fuera un mero trámite se transformó en engorroso y gran problema cuando descubrió que ninguna de esas odiosas damitas quería estar cerca de él. La razón la dedujo al instante y las palabras de Kikyo resonaron nuevamente en su cabeza:

"_Solo eres un hijo bastardo que ahora será reconocido. Sería horrible para mi ser apuntada con el dedo por estar casada con un ilegitimo…"_

Era una frase cruel pero absolutamente cierta y estaba en problemas, o estaría en verdaderos problemas si no encontraba a alguien con quien casarse en tres meses.

Estaba en eso, cuando entre la nada vio que la multitud enmudeció cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron con copiosidad.

Cuando vio entrar a Kikyo sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho y una rabia inmensa, tanto que tuvo que apretar los puños para contenerse de ir a enfrentarla. Después, tras ella, apareció una renuente Kagome.

Kagome, Kagome.

Ahora que hablaba con ella se sentía mucho mejor. Junto con Miroku y su esposa, ella era una de los pocos conocidos que le que quedaban en aquel atestado salón. Una de las pocas personas que se había dignado a hablarle, sin menospreciarlo o ignorarlo con cortesía. Aquello era agradable.

Entonces algo cálido se removió en su interior, demasiado insignificante para notarlo aún y una gran idea se instaló en su mente. Quizás no estaba tan perdido como imaginaba, quizás Kagome podía ser la solución a todos sus problemas. Quizás…

Continuará…

Otro capítulo terminado al fin , espero que sigan leyendo y gracias por sus review que son la más maravillosa paga. Nos leemos el próximo sábado. Saludos a todas.

.


	3. Capítulo III

Uff acabo de notar que no he puesto el:

**DECLAIMER xd:** Tristemente InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, debo decir que son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

XXXXX

**Capítulo III**

"**Expectativas"**

InuYasha sentía que el alma al fin le volvía al cuerpo después de la repentina muerte de su padre.

Sí, porque su idea era grandiosa. Al fin había encontrado una solución a su problema:

Convertiría a Kagome en su esposa.

La miró y sintió verdadero alivio. Kagome era el Ángel de su salvación.

Hacerlo no sería sencillo, pero sería honesto y apelaría al lado bondadoso de Kagome. Ella era la nobleza en persona, estaba seguro de que sí explicaba bien el asunto, ella no dudaría en ayudarlo. Quizás era un poco aprovechador de su parte, pero estaba desesperado y ésta (hasta el momento) era la única solución que se le ocurría para salir de su dilema.

No buscaba seducir ni mucho menos recurrir a artimañas. Sería sincero, honrado y leal con Kagome, era lo menos que podía hacer para con ella, y si su plan se concretaba con éxito tampoco le exigiría nada. Le daría una vida libre, sin ataduras ni cláusulas de por medio. Si quería fugarse con diez amantes, que lo hiciera, él no la detendría. Todo era en favor de un bien común, algo que les convenía a ambos. Sí, porque también le convendría a la pequeña Kagome, ya no tan pequeña, ahora. Después de todo, ya había pasado la edad casamentera y no había ningún anillo en su dedo, la pobre se iba a quedar solterona, sin herencia y sin marido. Así, que si lo miraba de esa forma, tampoco estaba siendo tan aprovechado. Al contrario, sería una ayuda para ella.

Bueno, eso es lo que él creía.

Una fina pieza vals comenzó a sonar y Kagome, aún ajena a los pensamientos de InuYasha, se puso pálida. Vals, vals… odiaba los vals. Para todas las jóvenes era una maravilla lograr bailar un vals. Eran hermosos y agradables a la vista y el único momento en que un hombre realmente podía cortejar a una mujer, al menos dentro del salón. Pero ella era Kagome, y Dios, era tan patosa que dudaba que algún hombre se enamorara de ella en un vals, antes lo dejaría cojo. Dio gracias Dios por estar junto a InuYasha, era casi imposible que algún caballero se acercara, la cara sombría del aspirante a Conde espantaba a cualquiera. Pero, cualquier atisbo de alivio que pudo haber sentido desapareció al instante en que InuYasha abrió la boca.

.-Le gustaría bailar esta pieza, señorita Higurashi-.

Kagome saltó del espanto. Porque de entre todos los petimetres de la enorme habitación, tenía que ser específicamente InuYasha quién le pidiera un vals. Tres años atrás ella hubiera brincado de felicidad, pero ahora sentía verdadero horror de que con sus veinte años pasar tal vergüenza pisoteando al hombre del que seguía tontamente enamorada.

.-No… yo… yo…-. Rayos, estaba demasiado nerviosa para articular una frase. No sabía que decir, tampoco quería negarle una pieza de baile, ni mucho menos desairarlo.

.- ¿Ya te lo pidieron?-. Preguntó él con naturalidad.

.-No… es que yo… bueno, yo… en realidad, me encuentro un poco mal…-. Mintió.

.- ¿Te sientes mal?-. Interrogó con inquietud.

.-Sí... El ponche, creo que me sentó mal…-. Atinó a decir con voz tiritona y se sorprendió al notar su preocupación para con ella.

.- ¿El ponche?-. Recalcó InuYasha, alzando una ceja. Él no parecía muy convencido, su mirada dorada era categóricamente inquisidora.

.-Sí… de hecho creo que debería retirarme a mis aposentos…-. Respondió ella esquivando su mirada. No le gustaba mentir, pero el hombre era un preguntón, y entre más cuestionaba ella más fingía. Se cubrió la boca simulando contener unas falsas nauseas.

.- ¿te vas?-.

Kagome pudo notar la desilusión en esa frase, y tanto fue su asombro que por unos momentos quedó sin aire y sin palabras.

.-Sí…-. Fue su escueta respuesta y con una leve reverencia y un "si me disculpa" se dio media vuelta y huyó como una total y absoluta cobarde. Sentía las mejillas arder y estaba segura de haber escuchado un "Oye… espera…" por parte del hombre, pero no quiso voltear y siguió con su firme avance hasta perderse entre los innumerables contertulios.

InuYasha la vio arrancar hasta perderse entre la multitud. Ella definitivamente había huido de él como si tuviera sarna. No entendía para nada el porqué de su reacción, habían estado platicando normalmente y entonces ella…

.-Ah… espantaste a la viudita…-. Murmuro alguien tras él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. InuYasha reconoció la voz al instante.

.-No la espanté Miroku, ella solo huyó y…-. Murmuró girándose para encontrarse con los ojos curiosos de su amigo, entonces una palabra resonó en su cabeza.-Espera… dijiste ¿viudita? ¿Kagome es viuda?-. Preguntó sorprendido.

Miroku asintió mientras le daba un mordisco a su pastelillo de crema.-Sí… creo que enviudó hace un año o ¿dos?, no lo recuerdo…-. Murmuró con la boca llena.

InuYasha aún no salía de su asombro ante las palabras del amigo, un reconocido Barón, que amablemente lo había hospedado en su casa mientras esperaba la entrega de su fortuna que se encontraba sujeta a las arcas de la corona.

.-Y… ¿con quién se casó?-. Preguntó curioso, no quería parecer entrometido, pero todo el asunto se estaba volviendo interesante. Además se trataba de su "futura" esposa.

.-Con Jinenji… ó el otro, aun saboreando su pastel.

.- ¡Con Jinenji… con el viejo Jinenji!-.

Exclamó InuYasha, todavía no salía de su desconcierto.

Dios, pero si Jinenji era un vejestorio, cuando él partió a Taisho Residence, el pobre hombre ya ni siquiera se podía los pies, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estirar la pata. ¿Cómo había podido la pequeña Kagome casarse con un tipo así?, pensó con extrañeza.

.-_Shuuu_… baja la voz…-. Silenció el Barón al notar que las personas a su alrededor los observaban curiosos.

El aspirante a Conde estaba totalmente estupefacto y en su cabeza un sinfín de pensamientos lo llevaron a una drástica conclusión que no dejaban en muy buena posición a la inocente de Kagome. Quizás ya no tan inocente ahora, porque sí se había casado con un hombre cincuenta años mayor que ella, que estaba a punto de irse al cajón. Había solo una explicación ante tales acontecimientos.

Interés, ambición… codicia.

De seguro Kagome tenía la misma veta maquiavélica que su hermana mayor. Su rostro y sus acciones bondadosas no eran más que una mera fachada. Tal vez, era peor que Kikyo, quién por lo menos no aparentaba ser un alma caritativa.

.- Ehhh ¿Y Kagome-chan?-. Preguntó repentinamente una joven, acercándose junto a su amigo.

InuYasha la reconoció al instante. La esposa de Miroku.

.-Creo que mi amigo acaba de espantarla-. Dijo el hombre con un tono de burla.

.-¡Espantarla!-. Exclamó Sango.-¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ¡¿Qué le dijiste?!-. Reclamó molesta.

InuYasha la observó con asombro, nunca había visto a la esposa de Miroku tan enfadada. Ni siquiera cuando su amigo se arrancaba un rato al club y llegaba bastante pasado de copas.

.-Keh!, yo no le hice nada…ella dijo que le dolía estómago y se marchó, eso fue todo…- Se defendió él, molesto por su recriminación sin sentido.

.- Más te vale InuYasha, no quiero que nadie lastime a Kagome, ella es mi amiga y ha sufrido muchísimo-. Le apuntó con el dedo en forma de amenaza.

.-Jah!... Sí, pobre de ella... que se casó con un pobre anciano moribundo para quedarse con su fortuna…-. Acusó con tono mordaz.

La verdad es que se sentía decepcionado. Había pensado que Kagome era la solución a todos sus molestos inconvenientes. Pero analizando la situación y los actos de la mujer, no quedaba duda que la chica tenía las raíces malvadas de su hermana. Se recriminó a si mismo por haber sido cordial y haberse comprado su dulzura. A lo mejor ella quería otro tipo de diversión con él, algo más íntimo que un vals. Después de todo era una joven viuda que se había casado con un hombre una centena de años mayor que ella.

Sango soltó una risa amarga. Observó un rato al hombre frente a ella. Amigo de Miroku y el eterno amor no correspondido de Kagome. Ella también lo sabía, ese día en que todo se destruyó en la vida de su mejor amiga.

.- Ojala hubiera sido así…-. Musitó con tristeza.

InuYasha absorto en sus pensamientos, la observó sin entender muy bien a qué se refería.

.-A qué te refieres…-. Preguntó.

.-A qué ojalá hubiera sido por eso, que Kagome hubiera sido una interesada y se hubiera casado con el vejestorio de Jinenji solo para conseguir una buena fortuna y posición…-. Recalcó Sango, con la vista fija en él. Su mirada castaña, denotaba molestia y recriminación.

.- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir…?-. Murmuró él, con notable fastidio.

No entendía que intentaba decir la mujer de Miroku. Acaso ella estaba insinuando qué los motivos de Kagome iban más allá de la codicia. Entonces su mente viajo cinco años atrás y sus ojos dorados se abrieron inmensamente al recordar una carta que le había enviado Kagome, horas antes de su partida después de haber descubierto la inmensa maldad de Kikyo.

"_Te espero a medianoche en la cocina, necesitamos hablar…"_

_Kagome._

.-Fue por Kikyo…-. Susurró Sango con voz dolida ante los tristes recuerdos de aquellos días, llenos de sufrimiento y dolor para su amiga. Su única y querida amiga.

No podía evitar culpar un poco a InuYasha, si él no se hubiera ido tan inesperadamente y hubiera hablado con Kagome, la pobre no se hubiera visto obligada a casarse con Jinenji. Él, ilegitimo y todo, podría haberse convertido en su tutor, o haberla protegido. Pero la inocente de su amiga insistía en defenderlo de aquello. No fue su culpa, recalcaba una y otra vez cada vez que discutían por el hombre al que Kagome había amado tan ciegamente. No podía cambiar los sentimientos y el infinito amor que su amiga sentía por este hombre, que a sus ojos no valía la pena. Pero tampoco permitiría que fuera juzgada por él, que la creyera de la misma calaña que de su pérfida hermana. Por eso, quería hacerlo reaccionar, que descubriera la verdad…

El nombre de la mujer que arruinó su corazón resonó palpitante en sus oídos y algo frío maligno rujío en su interior.

.- Kikyo fue la culpable. Después de que los padres de Kagome-chan fallecieran en un naufragio. La muy maldita la tomó como su tutora y la obligó a casarse con Jinenji, el viejo estaba en quiebra así que toda la dote y herencia de Kagome fue utilizada para pagar sus deudas… Después ella y él se fueron a vivir a Yorkshire...-. Explicó al borde de las lágrimas, imaginando todas las penurias que debió haber pasado Kagome, ser forzada a estar con un viejo como ese, ser forzada a dormir con él, a ser tocada por él. Debió haber sido un infierno para su amiga, ahora, comprendía porque ella nunca se refería al tema y cada vez que Sango intentaba conversarle sobre eso, ella esquivaba las preguntas o evitaba hablar de ello.

.-Por cartas de Kagome me enteré que Jinenji poco a poco comenzó a recuperarse de su merma. Después… cuando el viejo falleció, ella volvió-. Concluyó al fin, con voz trémula y el cuerpo tenso.

Ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de mirar a InuYasha, él parecía de cierta manera afectado, pero lo conocía tan poco que no sabía qué pesar de él. Esperaba que sus palabras le hicieran abrir los ojos y comprender la triste vida de Kagome.

Sintió como era envuelta por el abrazo cálido de su marido. Tenía verdaderas ganas de llorar como una niña, pero estaban en un salón repleto de gente fisgona. No quería ser el cotilleo del desayuno. Respiro hondo y alzó el rostro que había escondido en el hombro de su esposo.

.-Yo… no lo sabía, ahora comprendo todo…-. Musitó InuYasha con la voz ronca, demasiado lleno de ira para contenerse. Apretó los puños con fuerza intentando controlar su volátil temperamento.

A lo lejos podía escuchar las cínicas carcajadas de Kikyo, le importaba un bledo el motivo de su entusiasmo, sólo sentía la rabia acumulándose en su ser cada vez que la escuchaba. Había estado tan ensimismado en sí mismo, en sus problemas, en su triste pesar. Que se había olvidado por completo de la gente que estaba a su alrededor. De gente que realmente no merecía haber sido dejada de lado. Un ejemplo de ello, era Kagome, una víctima más de las perversidades de Kikyo. ¿Qué habría hecho Kagome para merecer algo así?, no era justo. No era para nada de justo.

Recordó el rostro noble y dulce de Kagome. Su gentileza y sencillez.

Cómo es qué había pasado todo aquello por alto y se había dejado de llevar por ese mal hábito de comparar a todas las mujeres con Kikyo. En qué horrible persona se había convertido para pensar tan mal de ella. Aún podía recordar su sonrisa radiante de pequeña, su voz chillona cuando discutían y sus sollozos cada vez que la empujaba a un charco de lodo. No, Kagome jamás podría ser como su vil hermana.

.-Esta bien InuYasha. Sólo quería hacértelo saber… todos juzgan a Kagome y piensan que tiene envidia de su hermana, pero pocos saben la verdad, quería que tú también la supieras...-. Murmuró la mujer junto a Miroku. Parecía más conciliadora y una amable sonrisa salió de sus labios.

.-Gracias Sango-. Respondió. Todavía estaba desconcertado y conmovido por todo lo que se estaba enterando. Pero estaba bien, si no hubiera sido por Sango, él también se hubiera dejado llevar por las habladurías, de hecho, él pensó lo peor de Kagome antes de que alguien hubiera dicho algo de ella. Eso lo hacía aún peor.

.-Y entonces… ¿estás seguro que no espantaste a la viudita…?-. Agregó Miroku. Una pregunta fuera de tema por cierto.

.-Keh! Y vuelta con lo mismo… ya les dije, le invité a bailar un vals y entonces ella dijo que…-.

El hombre no alcanzó a terminar la frase antes de ser interrumpido por la sonora carcajada de la esposa de su amigo.

.- ¿Un vals?... dijiste…-. Preguntó ella entre risas apretándose el estómago.

.-Sí… un vals, ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó InuYasha un tanto ofendido.

Sango intento serenarse ante la cara de perro del joven aspirante a Conde.

.-Pues… es que Kagome odia el vals…-. Respondió a penas, antes de romper en risa. Imaginó la cara de espanto de su amiga ante la petición de InuYasha, ahora comprendía a la perfección el motivo de su huida.

XXXXX

Bajó del carruaje, todavía nerviosa. Tomó los pliegues de su vestido y rauda se dirigió a la entrada de su residencia. Su ama de llaves, Kaede, la esperaba en el portal.

.-Buenas noches, mi niña… ¿Cómo estuvo su velada?... ó la anciana con franqueza.

.- Bien Kaede… yo… creo que mi iré a acostar…-. Musitó con premura. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a la anciana y subió veloz las escaleras.

Su mente y corazón estaban como locos y en lo único que podía pensar era en aquella profunda mirada de color ámbar, aquella voz ronca y esa sonrisa arrogante…

Continuará….

XXXXX

Aw! quería agradecer a todas por leer mi historia, muchas gracias me hacen demasiado feliz. Ahora me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas: La relación entre Inu y Kagome va a ser bastante fría al principio (recuerden que han pasado 5 años y ambos han cambiado mucho) por lo tanto no todo será color de rosa. Pero las cosas se pondrán ardientes después, bueno, eso es a lo que quiero llegar. Ustedes pensarán que esto refiere totalmente a InuYasha en cuanto a vengarse de Kikyo casándose con Kagome, pero como se mencionó en esta historia, a Kikyo le interesa bien poco con quién se case InuYasha puesto que es un heredero ilegitimo (esto en Inglaterra era muy mal visto). Así que analizándolo bien la venganza quizás no es tanto por tanto de InuYasha, cha-chan! Eso fue como un Spoiler jajaja.

En cuanto a las salidas de cada episodio, serán cada sábado o domingo. Creo que este sábado que viene no podré publicar porque mi hija Trinity está muy enfermita (Bronconeumonía) así que ando muy preocupada y mi cabeza no me da mucho para escribir, intentaré hacerlo pero no les aseguro nada. Espero me comprendan .

Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus review, son mi gran motivación. Cualquier consulta o crítica constructiva háganla por ese medio. Mi otra cuenta de fic de Inu es Dearest-chan (sin el 2.0) es tan viejita que olvide la clave pipipi. Por si quieren leer más fic mios XD. Las adoro y nos estamos leyendo, espero que pronto…


End file.
